


Gracias

by Nyayatya



Category: Steel Ball Run, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyayatya/pseuds/Nyayatya
Summary: ***Johnny estaba muerto.***-spoilers del final del manga-Ficlet-No beteado***





	Gracias

**Author's Note:**

> En lugar de Gyro, Johnny es quien muere en la pelea final contra Valentine.

Johnny estaba muerto.

 

Gyro no era del tipo que perdía la cabeza en el medio de una pelea, porque sabia muy bien que esto podía costarle la vida. Pero ver el cuerpo de su amigo, sucio y ensangrentado, dejo su mente en blanco. El agua balanceaba el cadáver suavemente y casi le hacia creer -porque lo deseaba con toda su fuerza- que el joven iba a levantarse en cualquier momento. Pero su mente no era tan piadosa como para dejarlo aferrarse a la esperanza. Todos sus años de estudio y conocimiento le decían que no podía hacer nada por él -que no había podido, ni podria-

 

Un sonido seco lo saco de su ensimismamiento y lo obligo a ponerse en alerta. Valentine, tosía sangre desde el suelo y miraba desesperadamente por algo que pudiera salvarlo. Johnny había logrado herirlo mortalmente antes de recibir el golpe final, pero el presidente seguía moviéndose, con una fuerza de voluntad retorcida.

 

Lucy abrazo a Johnny cuando la mirada de Valentine se poso en ella. su delicado cuerpo temblaba exageradamente, pero le devolvió la mirada con ferocidad, sin una pizca de pena o compasión en ella.

 

Al no encontrar a ninguno de sus aliados, Valentine por fin posó la mirada sobre Gyro, que parecía petrificado de lo quieto que estaba, y empezó a decir algo. Su voz acostumbrada a discurso y mentiras, ahora sonaba impaciente y patética, mientras intentaba convencerlo de que podría traer de vuelta a su compañero.

 

Gyro no escuchaba una palabra de lo que estaban diciéndole; muy dentro suyo sabía que Valentine tampoco podía hacer nada por su amigo. Con un grito de furia lanzó sus armas, que cortaron el aire, y destrozaron la carne de su enemigo antes de que este pudiera reaccionar.

 

Siempre pensó que nunca iba a sentir placer al matar, pero el sangriento espectáculo que dejo le demostró lo contrario. La sensación de satisfacción solo duro unos segundos, por que Johnny seguía en el suelo, sin vida.

 

Gyro respiro. Había dejado de hacerlo entre algún momento entre que noto que Johnny no volvería a levantarse y que terminó con el trabajo que este ya no podía hacer. El aire que entró a sus pulmones parecía quemarle las entrañas, pero se obligó a seguir respirando, mientras clavaba la vista en el cadáver de Valentine.

 

Ahora que la adrenalina de la batalla lo abandonaba, casi no se atrevía a mirar en la dirección donde yacía su amigo. Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, por lo menos le debía una despedida. Antes de poder reunir el valor para hacerlo, escucho a alguien llamarlo.

 

“Gyro...” La voz triste de su amigo sonó como dentro de su cabeza. Cuando por fin se dio vuelta para enfrentar la realidad, vio a Johnny. Estaba de pie, mirándolo fijamente, con una sonrisa sincera, pero los ojos llenos de pena y arrepentimientos. También lo vio, al mismo tiempo, tirado en el suelo, cubierto de sangre, con Lucy a su lado, esforzándose por sacarlo del agua.

 

“Quería que me vieras de pie, aunque sea una vez” dijo simplemente la aparición.

 

Gyro abrió la boca para contestarle, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Quería disculparse, tal vez quería contarle un último chiste, inventar una última canción; quería decirle muchas cosas, pero sobre todo, quería que su amigo siguiera vivo.

 

Johnny, el que tenía los ojos abiertos. asintió, como si supiera todo lo que quería decirle. Y empezó a hablar nuevamente. “Pensé que… pensé que si recuperaba mis piernas, podría recuperar el rumbo, seguir adelante”

 

La voz no tenía ese tinte desesperado que Johnny utilizaba cuando hablaba de si mismo. Por alguna razón sonaba más adulto, e infinitamente cansado.

 

“Pero durante la carrera, mientras estaba contigo, sentí que quería ir hacia algún lado... seguirte.” Johnny sonrió, con más ingenuidad de la que estaba acostumbrado a verle. Su figura se hacía más difícil de distinguir; los ojos azules se transparentaba, y se mezclaban con el azul del cielo. Gyro casi temía temía pestañear, y que Johnny ya no estuviera allí.

 

Creyó escuchar a Lucy llamándolo, pero toda su concentración estaba en el rostro fantasmal, que abrió la boca para seguir hablando.

 

“Quiero que me prometas, que luego de que ganes la carrera, le llevaras el cuerpo a mi padre”

 

Gyro quiso reír, era típico de Johnny el darle órdenes y hacerle pedidos egoístas como ese. Pero se dio cuenta que su voz aún se negaba a salir. La silueta de Johnny estaba aún más borrosa, pero esta vez debido a sus propias lágrimas.

 

“Nunca te había visto llorar” Johnny sonaba casi entretenido cuando dijo esto. _¿Porque tenía que seguir siendo un cretino incluso en un momento como ese?_ Pero sabía que Johnny también estaba llorando, por supuesto que lo estaba, como siempre.

 

Gyro por fin recuperó su voz.

 

“¡Maldición! Johnny...” intentó secarse los ojos rápidamente con el antebrazo. Cuando miró nuevamente, lo único que quedaba era la realidad.

 

Nunca estuvo tan consciente de su propio cansancio de la sensación de soledad que lo acompañaba hace años. Pero sabía que tenía que moverse de inmediato si quería ganar esta carrera y cumplir sus promesas. Por fin se fijó en Lucy, quien lo miraba con intención mientras, con una fuerza de la que no parecía capaz, cargaba el cuerpo sin vida.

 

Viendo a la niña ocuparse ella sola de algo que sentía que le correspondía a él, se sintió avergonzado de haberse paralizado de esa manera. Como algo lejano escuchó por última vez la voz de su amigo. Un simple “Gracias” seguido de silencio.

 

Con esa frase de despedida, Gyro sintió que el tiempo volvía a correr.

 

Steven Steel había llegado a donde ellos estaban sin que ninguno lo notara. Incluso si su lenguaje corporal indicaba que quería acercarse a consolar a Lucy, mantuvo una distancia respetuosa y lo miró como buscando su aprobación para hacerlo.

 

Gyro se dirigió a él y le indico que asegurara el cuerpo. y señalando el restos destrozado del presidente también le pidió que se deshiciera de _eso._

 

Su propia voz le sonó extraña mientras decía todo esto. Pero intento no pensar demasiado en ello. Sintió un poco de consuelo al comprobar que su querida Valkyrie estaba a salvo. tenía muchas heridas, pero Gyro le prometió que la compensaría por ello mientras montaba en su lomo. Ahora tenía que apresurarse.  

 

“Que pasara con Johnny...?” Le pregunto Lucy antes de que pudiera marcharse.

 

Gyro le indico a Valkyrie que empezará a avanzar, y sin mirar atrás le contestó.

 

“Voy a asegurarme que vuelva a su hogar! pero le prometí que ganaría esta carrera primero”

 

 

 

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Otra historia corta que escribí hace más de un año y medio. Es probable que existan muchísimos fanfic con esta idea, pero en su momento me divirtió escribirlo.
> 
> Se que no soy buena escribiendo, pero me gustaría ver más historias en español (especialmente escritas por adultos) en este sitio.
> 
> Así que de nuevo gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.


End file.
